Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts
'Terreno de Hogwarts' thumb|leftA propriedade de Hogwarts é muito vasta, abrangendo o enorme castelo, que possui as salas de aulas e dos professores, os Salões Comunais e Dormitórios dos alunos, as Cozinhas de Hogwarts, o Salão Principal, o Salão de Entrada, enfim, todos os aposentos freqüentados diariamente pelos alunos e funcionários. Além disso, possui a parte de fora do castelo, que abrange a Floresta Proibida, o corujal, o Campo de Quadribol, a Cabana de Hagrid, o Lago, as Estufas e o Salgueiro Lutador. Como aparatar e desaparatar não é permitido nos terrenos da escola, devido a encantamentos de segurança, o Expresso de Hogwarts transporta os alunos para a estação de Hogsmeade. Os alunos do primeiro ano chegam à escola atravessando o lago em barcos de madeira. Todos os outros alunos em carruagens aparentemente sem cavalos, mas na realidade, puxadas por Testrálios, que só podem ser vistos por quem já viu a morte de perto. O lago de Hogwarts contém muitas criaturas mágicas como por exemplo a lula gigante, sereianos, kappas, grindlows, entre outros. 'Andares' Terrenos: '''Cabana do Hagrid, Campo de Quadribol, Floresta Proibida, Salgueiro Lutador, Portões de Hogwarts, cerca dos Hipogrifos, Estufas de Herbologia, Aula de Voo, Círculo de Pedra e Ponte Coberta. '''Masmorras: '''Sala de Poções, Sala de Filch, Sala Comunal da Sonserina e Cozinhas, sala onde estava guardado o Espelho de Ojesed. '''Nível Térreo: Hall de Entrada, Salão Principal, há uma pequena câmara ligada ao Salão Principal, onde há uma lareira e alguns quadros, Sala vazia (ao lado do Saguão de Entrada), Armário de vassouras (ao lado do Saguão de Entrada),Sala de professores (próxima ao Saguão de Entrada),Pátio Pavimentado, Passadeira, Arco de ouro e Salão de Duelos. Primeiro Andar: Sala de História da Magia, Sala de Transfiguração, Ponte de Pedra, Pátio de Transfiguração, Entrada da Passadeira, Sala de Estudos dos Trouxas, Sala da McGonagall, Ala Hospitalar (aparentemente muda de lugar) Segundo Andar: Sala de Feitiços, banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, Banheiros das Meninas (Hogwarts possui outros), Sala do Professor de DCAT (algumas vezes fica no terceiro andar) e Entrada para a Câmara Secreta, localizada na pia do banheiro da Murta. Terceiro Andar: Corredor Proibido, Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Sala dos Troféus, Ponte Suspensa, Corredor Escuro onde Fofo (o cão de três cabeças que pertenceu a Hagrid em Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal) se encontrava escondido, Salão Comunal Corvinal, Estátua da bruxa corcunda, Sala de armaduras (cheia delas, fica ao lado da sala de Troféus), Sala de Feitiços (abaixo do Corredor de feitiços) Quarto Andar: Ala Hospitalar, Biblioteca, Torre do Relógio e Entrada para o gabinete do Diretor. Quinto Andar: Banheiro dos Monitores, Topo da Torre do Relógio, e Sala de Estudo dos Trouxas. Sexto Andar: '''Sala de Aritmancia, Sala de Runas Antigas e a Sala Comunal da Corvinal. '''Sétimo Andar: Sala Precisa, Sala de Adivinhação, Torre de Astronomia, Sala Comunal da Grifinória e Sala do Profº Flitwick (Décima terceira janela, à esquerda da Torre Oeste) Subsolo: '''Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa, Cozinhas, Reservatório de poções. '''Torres: Torre de Astronomia (a menor e mais alta), Escritório do Diretor, Torre Norte (Residência de Sibila Trelawney e sala de Adivinhação), Torre da Grifinória, Torre Oeste (O Corujal fica no topo dela). 'História' Há mais de mil anos Godric Griffyndor , Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff e Salazar Slytherin os maiores e melhores feiticeiros da época juntaram-se para formar a maior escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo. Juntos, eles construíram o castelo de Hogwarts, com o objetivo de educar os jovens que apresentassem algum talento mágico. Todos tinham qualidades singulares e distintas, e justamente por isso eles criaram equipes (veja mais adiante). A história de Hogwarts está preservada de diversas formas no castelo, seja nos quadros, nos livros ou nos fantasmas. 'Hino' Edição original "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, with some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgotten, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." Edição portuguesa "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts, Ensina-nos, por favor Quer sejamos velhos e calvos Ou jovens em pleno vigor, Nossas mentes precisam de ser Repletas de coisas interessantes Pois estão vazias e cheias de ar Como balões de gigantes. Ensina-nos o que tiver valor Faz-nos lembrar paz e tormenta Dá o teu melhor, enche por favor Toda a nossa massa cinzenta!" Edição brasileira "Hogwarts,Hogwarts,Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Nos ensine algo por favor, Quer sejamos velhos e calvos Quer moços de pernas raladas, Temos as cabeças precisadas De ideias interessantes Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar, Moscas mortas e fios de cotão. Nos ensine o que vale a pena Faça lembrar o que já esquecemos Faça o melhor, faremos o resto, Estudaremos até o cérebro desmanchar" Há algum tempo atrás os fãs se questionaram o porquê do hino só ter sido cantado no primeiro ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts. Quanto a isso, a autora disse no seu site que "Dumbledore (o diretor) pediu que cantassem o hino quando ele se sentia particularmente esperançoso, talvez com a vinda de Harry à escola". Em Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme), foi gravada uma cena, que era logo no começo do ano, antes mesmo do Professor Alastor Moody chegar à escola, onde se mostram os alunos a cantar o hino. Contudo, a cena não bate com a descrição do livro, onde cada um canta no seu ritmo favorito, da maneira que quiserem, a partir da letra escrita por uma fita assemelhada a cetim conjurada pelo Professor Dumbledore, mas sim mostrava o professor conjurando a letra frase por frase, com uma bolinha pingando na sílaba que deve ser cantada. Mostram apenas os primeiros versos (Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts/ Teach us something please...), e não houve tradução dessa cena, já que ela foi cortada. Após a Segunda Tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, no mesmo filme, ouve-se o áudio de alunos a cantar o hino ao fundo. A tradução foi feita assim: Hogwarts, Hogwats, Ó querida Hogwats Vem nos ensinar Que sejamos velhos ou novatos no lugar... O resto não apareceu no filme Conta-se no livro que o chapéu seletor faz um hino diferente por ano. 'Disciplinas' As Aulas em Hogwarts são estudas em vários locais do castelo. Algumas, como Feitiços, são ensinadas na sala de aula no interior do castelo. Outras têm lugar nas estufas (Herbologia), nas masmorras (Poções), no topo de uma torre (Astronomia), ou mesmo fora por motivos do tipo de ensino (Vôo e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas). A campainha toca em todo o castelo para sinalizar o começo e o término das aulas. Os professores variam enormemente em suas habilidades como instrutor e na sua especialização. Muitos estão entre os mais qualificados em suas áreas, mas existe uma variação considerável em relação à sua real habilidade em liderar com os seus alunos a aprender os seus assuntos. : Matérias Obrigatórias São as matérias que todos os alunos devem estudar pelo menos até prestar os NOMs, assim como todas as outras são facultativas nas classes de NIEMs. : São elas: *'Defesa' Contra as Artes das Trevas Livros - ''As forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção, Teoria da magia defensiva, Frente ao Irreconhecível. Além de todos os livros de própria autoria que o professor Lockhart exigiu que os alunos comprassem no segundo ano. "Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas" é matéria de Hogwarts que ensina os bruxos a se defenderem contra os feitiços, azarações e maldições considerados como Artes das Trevas. Também reconhece e ensina como acabar com várias criaturas das trevas. Há uma lenda de que o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (DCAT) é amaldiçoado, pois nenhum professor fica mais de um ano. Em Enigma do Principe, Harry conclui que isso acontece desde que Voldemort, ainda como Tom Riddle, foi pedir esse cargo para Dumbledore e ele o recusou. Matéria de suma importância para qualquer um que deseje sobreviver no mundo mágico. Seu propósito é fornecer recursos para que os bruxos possam se defender contra feitiços, azarações e maldições expessos por outros bruxos, contraido pela as Artes das Trevas, e se proteger das Criaturas das Trevas. ''Lista de Professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: 1° Ano: ''Em 1991, o Dumbledore escolhe para esse cargo o professor Quirinus Quirrel, antes professor de Estudo Dos Trouxas, que é servo de Voldemort, o deixando viver em sua nuca. No final do ano, Quirrel morre. ''2° Ano: Em 1992, Dumbledore escolhe como professor o famoso autor de O meu eu mágico, o sorridente e trapalhão Gilderoy Lockhart, que acaba perdendo a memória. 3° Ano: Em 1993, Dumbledore escolhe para esse cargo um velho amigo dos pais de Harry, que na verdade é um lobisomem, Remo Lupin(o melhor professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas que Harry havia conhecido até então). Lupin se demite. 4° Ano: Em 1994, ano do Torneio Tribruxo, o professor escolhido foi Alastor Moody o Olho-Tonto. Só que este não deu sequer uma aula pois foi substituído por um Comensal da Morte. O professor na verdade foi Bartô Crouch Jr. que usando a Poção Polissuco fingiu o ano inteiro ser Alastor Moody. 5° Ano: Em 1995, Dumbledore não consegue encontrar um professor, e o Ministério da Magia decide dar o cargo à odiosa Dolores Joana Umbridge, para espionar o diretor. No entanto além de todas as maldades e desmandos, ela insultou um membro da manada de centauros da Floresta Proibida, e o centauro levou-a para longe, batendo nela brutalmente. 6° Ano: Em 1996, Severo Snape enfim consegue o cargo que tanto desejava, o de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e no mesmo ano mata Dumbledore, por dois motivos: um voto perpétuo feito com Narcisa Malfoy e um acordo com Dumbledore, feito um ano antes. 7º Ano: Em 1997 Harry não está mais em Hogwarts, e depois da morte de Dumbledore, no auge da Segunda Guerra do Mundo Bruxo, Severo Snape assume a direção da escola. Um Comensal chamado Amico Carrow assume as aulas que agora se transformaram em só Artes das Trevas. *'Feitiços/Encantamentos Livros - ''Livro padrão de feitiços, Quintessência: uma busca, Antologia de feitiços do século XVIII. É o tipo de magia em que se pode encantar um objeto para que ele aja de maneira diferente do normal. Feitiços engloba praticamente tudo que não seja Transfiguração (feitiços que mudam a natureza de um objeto). Pode-se dizer que, se um tipo de magia não é transfiguração então se encaixa em feitiços. Um feitiço pode fazer um objeto piscar de cores variadas, pode fazer algo levitar, pode fazer uma pessoa dançar ou rir, pode criar uma bolha de ar em volta da cabeça de alguém. Em todos esses casos, o objeto ou a pessoa não sofre modificações, apenas faz uma coisa inesperada, diferente do habitual. Alguns feitiços são extremamente poderosos. O Feitiço Fidelius, por exemplo, pode esconder por completo uma pessoa ou um lugar, de modo que ninguém, exceto o Fiel do Segredo dê a localização. Feitiços de memória podem ser tão fortes que são capazes de remover totalmente a memória de uma pessoa e até danificar sua mente para sempre. Feitiços são praticamente o oposto das maldições, a maior parte dos feitiços é positiva, enquanto que as maldições possuem um fundo negativo, mau. Isso não quer dizer que feitiços sejam uma magia fraca; um feitiço bem escolhido é uma ferramenta mágica poderosa inclusive contra azarações e maldições. Em todos os anos em que Harry estudou em Hogwarts, o professor Flitwick foi quem lecionou a matéria. ''Curiosidade: O professor Filius Flitwick foi campeão de duelos, quando ainda era um aluno. *'Transfiguração' Ensina transformação através da magia, a mudança de um objeto em outro. Alunos até o quinto ano aprendem tópicos da transfiguração de objetos e animais, também os feitiços de conjuração que no máximo fazem aparecer coisas pequenas e de desparecimento. As classes de NIEM aprendem desaparecimento e conjuração de coisas grandes e também transfiguração humana. A professora desta matéria é Minerva McGonagall. Há cinquenta anos atrás essa matéria era ministrada pelo professor Dumbledore. *'Poções' Na disciplina Poções, os alunos aprendem a fabricar, manusear e utilizar poções, antídotos e soros. Essas misturas, na maioria das vezes devem ser bebidas para criar o efeito esperado. Os ingredientes vão do mais comum ao mais bizarro e fantástico, e os procedimentos para criar as poções podem ser complicados e levar bastante tempo. Entre os professores que ensinaram esta matéria estão Horácio Slughorn e Severo Snape. *'Herbologia' Livros – ''Enciclopédia de toadstools (espécie de fungo venenoso), Árvores do Mundo que se Alimentam de Carne, Plantas mágicas aquáticas do Mediterrâneo, Mil ervas e fungos mágicos. Estuda plantas mágicas em geral, os fungos e suas propriedades, incluindo como cuidar das plantas, suas propriedades mágicas e seu uso. Algumas plantas mágicas são ingredientes básicos para poções, outras fazem efeito por conta própria. É uma matéria relativamente simples mas exige muito cuidado pois a maioria das plantas ou são venenosas ou atacam quem as toca (como o Bulbo Saltador). Com o passar dos anos os alunos estudam plantas de manuseio mais difícil e delicado. As aulas de Herbologia são ministradas nas estufas e incluem trabalhos manuais, como replantar mandrágoras, cuidar de Bobotúberas (cujo pus puro causa bolhas na pele e é usado no combate às espinhas), lidar com Arapucosos, tudo isso com muita bosta de dragão vira adubo. A Grifinória costuma ter aulas de Herbologia junto com a turma da Lufa-lufa. A professora da matéria é a Professora Sprout que passa a dividir o cargo com Neville Longbottom, que quando aluno tinha grande interesse na matéria, onde ao final do sétimo livro, no epílogo, se torna professor e um grande amigo dos Potter e sua família. *'Vôo ou Quadribol''' Livro - ''Quadribol Através dos séculos. Matéria obrigatória apenas para os alunos do primeiro ano, ensina como voar corretamente numa vassoura. A professora é Madame Rolanda Hooch. ''Curiosidades: ▪Na primeira aula de Vôo do Harry, Neville caiu de uma vassoura e se machucou. ▪ Madame Hooch também é árbitra das partidas de Quadribol de Hogwarts O quadribol tem três tipos de bola: a goles, os balaços (são dois) e o pomo de ouro. Cada time tem um goleiro, dois batedores, três artilheiros e um apanhador. ▪Harry foi o apanhador mais novo do século ao ser escolhido para o time ainda no seu primeiro ano de escola. ▪ O Pomo de Ouro é uma pequena bolinha com asas. Se o Apanhador pegá-lo, o time que o pegou ganha 150 pontos e o jogo acaba. A captura do pomo não resulta em vitória imediata. ▪ Os Balaços são bolas que parecem estar vivas. O Rebatedor deve rebatê-las. ▪ A Goles é uma bola do tamanho de uma bola de futebol. O jogo começa quando ela é lançada pelo (a) juíz (a). Deve-se jogá-la através dos aros, assim, o time marcador ganha 10 pontos. *'História da Magia' Livros – ''História da magia, Teoria da magia, História da magia medieval, História da magia moderna. Discursos sobre episódios da história do mundo mágico, como as Rebeliões dos Duendes (século XVII) e as Guerras dos Gigantes (século XIX). É uma das matérias mais chatas de Hogwarts, o professor passa a aula toda lendo, no mesmo tom monótono e os alunos praticamente se desligam a aula inteira, mesmo a matéria sendo de alta importância para os N.O.M.s. O professor Binns ensina a matéria, ele é o único professor fantasma da escola. *'Astronomia''' É uma matéria comum mesmo para os trouxas, a diferença é que por vezes dá-se interpretações mágicas a certos fenômenos. Não se sabe quais são os livros usados mas os N.O.M.s têm teoria e prática. Os encontros são à meia noite no alto da Torre de Astronomia. Os deveres, pelo menos no quinto ano para Rony e Harry são complexos, basta ver o trabalho sobre as luas de Júpiter que eles fizeram. Durante os N.O.M.s os alunos do quinto ano tiveram que preencher uma tabela localizando e identificando corretamente diversos corpos celestes visíveis então. Quem ensina a matéria é a professora Aurora Sinistra. *'Trato das Criaturas Mágicas' Livros - ''Animais fantásticos e onde habitam e O monstruoso livro dos monstros. O professor é Hagrid, às vezes substituto pela professora Grubby-Plank. Kettleburn ensinou essa matéria até 1992-1993. Trato das Criaturas Mágicas é uma matéria de Hogwarts que ensina como tratar as criaturas do mundo mágico. Nos primeiros anos os alunos estudam criaturas pouco perigosas como crupes, amassos, vermes-cegos e tronquilhos. Conforme se passam os anos, as criaturas estudadas vão desenvolvendo mais complexidades e tornando-se verdadeiros desafios para os alunos. Nos N.I.E.M.'s, costuma-se exigir conhecimentos sobre cavalos-alados (a raça testrália é em geral tratada à parte), hipogrifos, grifos, trasgos, bandinhos, cinzácaros, etc. : '''Matérias Tiradas' São matérias que não estão mais em Hogwarts. Aula de Corujas: Foi criada pelo maior criador de corujas do mundo Santor Petrich Dagh, ele queria ensinar a todos como cuidar direito de corujas. Tinha uma preferência em ensinar a Corvinal. Falam que o fantasma dele anda pelo Corujal. Essa matéria não existe mais por causa do Ministério da Magia que o proibiu pelas corujas estarem atacando trouxas pela rua. Seu professor era o próprio Santor Petrich Dagh. : Matérias Opcionais São matérias que os alunos de Hogwarts podem escolher entre estudar ou não estudar durante os 3º, 4º, 5º, 6º,7º anos de estudo em Hogwarts.Como todas as outras matérias são facultativas nas classe de NIEMs. *'Adivinhação' Adivinhação é uma matéria de Hogwarts que ensina como ler folhas de chá, ler a palma da mão, bolas de cristal e ainda como interpretar sonhos. Como o próprio nome já diz, é uma arte mágica voltada para o futuro, e os aprendizes devem ter em mente que nem sempre as adivinhações estão corretas, sendo assim um ramo muito cheio de hipóteses. Essa matéria era ensinada apenas pela professora Sibila Trelawney até 1995-1996, após o que, as aulas passaram a ser divididas entre ela e Firenze. *'Runas Antigas' Livros - ''Aprendendo Runas Antigas. Hieróglifos e Logogramas Mágicos, além do Silabário de Spellman. Aulas de interpretação de runas, pedras com letras do alfabeto viking,que ajudam a desvendar o futuro. As Runas são um conjunto de alfabetos relacionados que usam letras características (as runas) e eram usadas para escrever as línguas germânicas, principalmente na Escandinávia e nas ilhas Britânicas. Elas lembram pedras pré-históricas, símbolos pictórios gravados pelos antigos, que não conheciam a escrita. E também pode ser dizer que as Runas são conjunto de alfabetos relacionados que usam letras e eram usadas para escrever as línguas germânicas, Escandinávia e nas ilhas Britânicas. (…) A mitologia nórdica nos conta sobre a criação e o fim do mundo, de deuses e divindades, suas vidas e mortes… Originalmente, os mitos foram repassados oralmente… A maioria da tradição escrita que nós conhecemos hoje, não foi escrita até o século XIII. Os mitos são parte de um passado distante e foram de vital importância para o povo escandinavo (Norse)… Os primeiros documentos escritos são caligrafias e manuscritos… As runas lembram pedras pré-históricas, símbolos pictórios gravados pelos antigos, que não conheciam a escrita. Por volta de 250 a 150 a.C., uma tribo germânica teve o senso fonético, que ficou conhecido como FUTHARK (devido às seis primeiras runas: F-U-TH-A-R-K). Através deste processo, teria sido criada a escrita alfabética, partindo de um modelo encontrado no Norte da Itália. A partir destes grifos, surgiram as Runas, cujo significado é "coisa secreta". Seus praticantes conhecidos como "praticantes de Rumenal" (O Correto é RUNeMal, de RUNas), que sacudiam a bolsa que continham as pedrinhas e espalhavam-nas no chão, interpretando seus significados, através de seus símbolos invertidos ou não. Basicamente, o alfabeto conhecido como Futhark (ou Elder Futhark) é o mais antigo alfabeto rúnico conhecido. Ele é formado por símbolos retos, pois desse modo seu entalhe em pedras e troncos era mais símples do que se fosse baseado em caracteres arredondados, como o do alfabeto arábico, utilizado por nós! *'Aritmância''' Livros – Nova teoria da numerologia, Numerologia e gramática. Aritmância é um ramo da magia que está ligada às propriedades mágicas dos números. Quem pratica Aritmância é chamado Aritmancer(aritmancista). Por exemplo, em 1200, Bridget Wenlock, uma famosa Aritmancer, descobriu as propriedades mágicas do número sete. Um N.O.M.s de aritmância é necessário para concorrer a um emprego de desfazedor de feitiços no Banco Gringotes. Aritmância é ensinada pela professora Septima Vector. Nas suas aulas, os alunos devem estar aptos a escrever trabalhos e compreender as complicadas gráficos numéricos, que são parte do dever de casa. Hermione Granger é a única aluna da Grifinória em seu ano (1993) que tentou um N.O.M.s nesta matéria (é sua matéria favorita). *'Estudo dos Trouxas' Livro - ''Vida doméstica e hábitos sociais dos Trouxas britânicos. Estudo dos Trouxas é uma matéria opcional de Hogwarts, que Hermione resolve cursar em seu terceiro ano, apesar de ter nascido trouxa. As aulas incluem figuras mostrando trouxas erguendo objetos pesados sem usar magia. Os alunos aprendem a importância da eletricidade para a tecnologia dos trouxas, entre outros assuntos. A matéria dá ênfase aos aspectos físicos da vida sem magia, não há menção sobre as diferenças culturais.é ensinada pela professora Caridade Burbage. : '''Professores Mortos' Quirinus Quirrell lecionou Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts nos anos de 1991-1992, e morreu no final do ano letivo. Como era servo de Voldemort e concordara em dividir seu corpo com ele, Quirrel morreu ao ser tocado por Harry, pois Voldemort não podia encostar no garoto. Caridade Burbage ensinou em Estudo dos Trouxas Hogwarts entre o segundo semestre de 1991 e o primeiro semestre de 1997, quando é morta por Voldemort e substituída pela Comensal da Morte Aleto Carrow, que ensina a matéria no período correspondente ao sétimo ano de Harry em Hogwarts (1997-1998). Vale ressaltar que enquanto Aleto Carrow ensinou essa materia, ela passou a ser obrigatória e seguia as ordens do Ministério da Magia (controlado na época por Voldemort, através do comensal Pio Thicknesse) e do então diretor de Hogwarts, Severo Snape, ensinando aos alunos a inferioridade dos trouxas assim como dos sangues-ruins, seguindo o lema vigente do ministério, "Magia é Poder". 'Avaliações' As avaliações acontecem todo o final de ano letivo, mas no quinto e sétimo ano, exames importantes são aplicados, e estes decidirão o futuro dos estudantes. São os N.O.M.s (N.P.F.s em Portugal) e os N.I.E.M.s (E.F.B.E.s em Portugal) Cada profissão exige diferentes N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, por isso esses exames são importantes para o futuro. : N.O.M.'s / N.P.F.s Níveis Ordinários da Magia (Brasil) / Níveis Puxados de Feitiçaria (Portugal) (no original, Ordinary Wizarding Levels Examinations - OWLs, que, em inglês quer dizer Coruja) são os exames que os estudantes de Hogwarts realizam ao final do quinto ano. Os alunos escolhem, além das matérias obrigatórias (Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Herbologia, Transfiguração,Feitiços, Astronomia e História da Magia), algumas que eles mais gostam ou tem facilidade. Para cada disciplina em que obtêm aprovação o aluno recebe um N.O.M., que serve como indicativo das suas inclinações pessoais e das matérias que estudará para prestar os N.I.E.M.s (EFBEs em Portugal)(veja abaixo). : N.I.E.M's / E.F.B.E.s Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (Brasil) / Exames de Feitiçaria Barbaramente Extenuantes (Portugal) (no original, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test - NEWTs, que, em inglês, quer dizer Salamandra) são os exames finais que os estudantes de Hogwarts realizam ao final do sétimo ano. Os alunos escolhem, dentre as matérias em que foram aprovados nos N.O.M.'s, que provas prestarão nos N.I.E.M's. Para cada disciplina em que obtêm aprovação o aluno recebe um N.I.E.M., que serve como indicativo das suas inclinações pessoais e aptidões, servindo como critério para admissão num trabalho, quando termina a escola. É interessante comentar que estes dois exames parecem ter relação com o Sistema Educacional Britânico. Os N.O.M's' seriam as provas finais do Key Stage 3, e os N.I.E.M.'s equivaleriam ao GCSE (General Certificate of Secondary Education). As notas dos alunos seguem essa tabela. É válida para ambos os exames, N.O.M.'s e N.I.E.M's As notas usadas para a avaliação dos N.O.M.'s e N.I.E.M.'s são: : Brasil Notas de Aprovação '' O - Ótimo E - Excede Expectativas A - Aceitável ''Notas de Reprovação P - Péssimo D - Deplorável T - Trasgo : Portugal Notas de Aprovação '' B - Brilhante E - Excede as Expectativas A - Aceitável ''Notas de Reprovação F - Fraco H - Horrível T - Troll 'Os Fundadores e as Casas de Hogwarts' A Catedral de Gloucester, uma das locações de Hogwarts, nos filmes Hogwarts, sua história e suas casas têm destaque importante em todos os livros da série. Diz-se que foi fundada há mais de mil anos. Veja seus fundadores e que casas compõe a escola e suas respectivas qualidades prezadas. : Sobre os Fundadores Hogwarts foi fundada por quatro bruxos, e cada um desses bruxos fundou uma Casa, onde admitiria somente aquele que tivesse certas qualidades prezadas por cada um. São Fundadores os seguintes bruxos: ▪'' Godric Gryffindor'' -Gryffindor (No Brasil, Grifinória) ▪ Rowena Ravenclaw - Ravenclaw (No Brasil, Corvinal) ▪ Salazar Slytherin ''- Slytherin (No Brasil, Sonserina) ▪ ''Helga Hufflepuff ''- Hufflepuff (No Brasil, Lufa-Lufa) Três dos fundadores coexistiam em harmonia, exceto Slytherin, o mais nobre, inteligente e benevolente. Este acreditava que somente alunos de família inteira de sangue puro feiticeiro deveriam estudar. Como não conseguiu convencer os outros de sua ideia, a lenda (confirmada no segundo livro) conta que antes de deixar a escola, Slytherin construiu uma Câmara, a Câmara dos Segredos ou Câmara Secreta. Nela havia um Basilisco, uma cobra gigantesca que mata com o olhar, que é extremamente rara, nascendo de um ovo de galinha chocado por uma rã. Somente o verdadeiro herdeiro de Slytherin poderia abrir a Câmara. Este herdeiro revela-se ser Tom Ridlle ou Voldemort : '''Sobre as Casas ou Equipes' As Casas ou as equipes de Hogwarts funcionam como se fossem a família de cada estudante. Seus acertos, seja por respostas corretas nas aulas, seja por bons atos, lhes rendem pontos. Já seus erros, nas aulas ou transgressões às regras fazem com que percam pontos. No fim do ano a Casa com mais pontos ganha a Taça das Casas. Os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts fundaram também suas casas, onde só admitiam aqueles com as qualidades que prezavam. As casas e seus respectivos fundadores são: *''Gryffindor: Fundada por Godric Gryffindor, que prezava a coragem e o passado marcado por nobres feitos. Suas cores são vermelho e dourado e seu animal símbolo, o leão. *''Ravenclaw: Fundada por Rowena Ravenclaw, que prezava a sagacidade acima de tudo. Suas cores são azul e bronze e o animal símbolo, a águia, apesar de o nome Ravenclaw conter a palavra corvo (raven). Dizem que a casa acolhe as mais bonitas de Hogwarts por ter sido sua fundadora muito bela. *''Slytherin:'' Fundada por Salazar Slytherin, que era astuto, qualidade que apreciava em seus educandos. Quase todos os bruxos das trevas foram da Sonserina, incluindo Voldemort, o que não quer dizer que todos os membros sejam ruins, muito pelo contrário. Slytherin também só aceitava alunos de ancestralidade bruxa, ou seja, puros-sangue, embora essa não seja uma regra, visto que Voldemort e Snape não eram puros-sangue. Suas cores são verde e prateado, e o animal símbolo, a cobra, já que Slytherin era capaz de se comunicar com as serpentes, o chamado Serpentês em Portugal. Apenas quem falava a língua das cobras poderia realmente ouvir o que o monstro falava e o que pretendia fazer. *''Hufflepuff: Fundada por Helga Hufflepuff, ela disse que aceitaria a todos e ensinaria o que ela sabe, uma mulher leal e honesta, valorizava essas qualidades em seus alunos. Além disso, seus alunos são justos e generosos. Suas cores são amarelo e preto, e seu animal símbolo, o texugo. 'Alunos' : Gryffindor (Grifinória) ▪ Alice Longbottom ▪ Alicia Spinnet ▪ André Kirke ▪ Angelina Johnson ▪ Arthur Weasley ▪ Carlinhos Weasley ▪ Cátia Bell ▪ Colin Creevey ▪ Córmaco McLaggen ▪ Demelza Robins ▪ Dênis Creevey ▪ Dino Thomas ▪ Evan Abercrombie ▪ Franco Longbottom ▪ Fred Weasley ▪ Gina Weasley ▪ Godofredo Hooper ▪ Gui Weasley ▪ Harry Potter ▪ Hermione Granger ▪ James Potter ▪ James Sirius Potter ▪ Jaquito Peakes ▪ Jorge Weasley ▪ Lilá Brown ▪ Lílian Evans ▪ Lino Jordan ▪ Minerva McGonagall ▪ Molly Weasley ▪ Neville Longbottom ▪ Natália McDonald ▪ Olívio Wood ▪ Pedro Pettigrew ▪ Parvati Patil ▪ Percy Weasley ▪ Remo Lupin ▪ Romilda Vane ▪ Rony Weasley ▪ Simas Finnigan ▪ Sirius Black ▪ Rubeo Hagrid : '''Hufflepuff (Lufa-Lufa)' ▪ Ana Abbott ▪ Cadwallader ▪ Cedrico Diggory ▪ Eleanora Branstone ▪ Ernesto Macmillan ▪ Justino Finch-Fletchley ▪ Ninfadora Tonks ▪ Owen Cauldwell ▪ Pomona Sprout ▪ Susana Bones ▪ Zacarias Smith : Ravenclaw (Corvinal) ▪ Cho Chang ▪ Filius Flitwick ▪ Helena Ravenclaw ▪ Luna Lovegood ▪ Marieta Edgecombe ▪ Miguel Corner ▪ Murta Que Geme ▪ Padma Patil ▪ Penélope Clearwater ▪ Rogério Davies ▪ Marcos Belby : Slytherin (Sonserina) ▪ Avery (anos 50) ▪ Avery (anos 70) ▪ Blásio Zabini ▪ Belatriz Lestrange ▪ Dafne Greengrass ▪ Dolores Umbridge ▪ Draco Malfoy ▪ Emília Bulstrode ▪ Fineus Nigellus ▪ Gregório Goyle ▪ Horácio Slughorn ▪ Lúcio Malfoy ▪ Marcos Flint ▪ Milo Bletchley ▪ Montague ▪ Narcisa Malfoy ▪ Pansy Parkinson ▪ Rabastan Lestrange ▪ Régulo Black ▪ Rodolfo Lestrange ▪ Severo Snape ▪ Teodoro Nott ▪ Terêncio Higgs ▪ Tom Riddle ▪ Vicente Crabbe ▪ Walden Macnair : Outros Alunos ▪ Alvo Severo Potter ▪ Dominique Weasley ▪ Fred Weasley II ▪ Hugo Weasley ▪ Lílian Luna Potter ▪ Lorcan Scamander ▪ Louis Weasley ▪ Lucy Weasley ▪ Lysander Scamander ▪ Molly Weasley II ▪ Rosa Weasley ▪ Roxanne Weasley ▪ Teddy Lupin ▪ Victoire Weasley 'Funcionários de Hogwarts' Esta é uma lista dos funcionários e professores de Hogwarts, uma escola fictícia pertencente à série literária Harry Potter, criada por J. K. Rowling. Na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, cerca de quinze professores ensinam à centenas de alunos. Existem o mesmo número de homens e mulheres na equipe de mestres de Hogwarts (ao menos no ano letivo de Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban). Nomes de professores e funcionários que não aparecem nos livros foram coletados em entrevista e no site oficial de J. K. Rowling. : Professores Atualmente Pós-(sétimo livro) ▪Professor Binns (História da Magia) ▪ Sibila Trelawney (Adivinhação) ▪ Firenze (Adivinhação) ▪ Filius Flitwick (Feitiços) ▪ Rúbeo Hagrid (Trato das Criaturas Mágicas) ▪ Rolanda Hooch (Vôo) ▪ Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguração) ▪ Aurora Sinistra (Astronomia) ▪ Horácio Slughorn (Poções) ▪ Septina Vector (Aritmancia) ▪ Bathsheba Babbling (Runas Antigas) ▪ Neville Longbottom (Herbologia) ▪ Pomona Sprout (Herbologia) ▪ Mylor Sylvanus (Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas) : Antigos ▪ Guilhermina Grubbly-Plank - Trato das Criaturas Mágicas(1995) ▪ Kettleburn - Trato das Criaturas Mágicas (1970 - 1992) ▪ Quirino Quirrell - Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (1991); Estudo Dos Trouxas (???? - 1990) ▪ Gilderoy Lockhart - Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (1992) ▪ Remo John Lupin - Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (1993) ▪ Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. (na forma de Alastor Moody) - Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (1994)] ▪ Dolores Umbridge - Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (1995) ▪ Severo Snape - Poções (1981 - 1996) e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (1996) (Em 1997 é diretor de Hogwarts) ▪ Caridade Burbage - Estudo dos Trouxas (1992-1996) ▪ Aleto Carrow - Estudo dos Trouxas (1997) ▪ Amico Carrow - Artes das Trevas (1997) ▪ Alvo Dumbledore - Transfiguração (????-1941) e diretor (de 1941-1996) 'Funcionários' : Atualmente (Sétimo Livro) ▪Argus Filch (Encarregado) ▪ Rubeus Hagrid (Guarda dos campos e das Chaves) ▪ Papoula Pomfrey (Enfermeira) ▪ Madame Pince (Bibliotecária) : Antigos ▪Ogg (Guarda-caça) ▪ Apollyon Pringle (Zelador) 'Diretores' ▪Godric Gryffindor (992 - ????) (Primeiro Director de Hogwarts) (Fundador da Casa de Gryffindor) ▪ Dilys Derwent (1741 - 1767) (Gryffindor) ▪ Everardo (1768 - 1779) (Hufflepuff) ▪ Dexter Fortescue (1780 - 1799) (Ravenclaw) ▪ Fineus Nigellus (1800 - 1825) (Slytherin) ▪ Armando Dippet (1901 - 1945) (Hufflepuff) ▪ Albus Dumbledore(1945 - 1995) (Primeiro Legado) (Gryffindor) ▪ Dolores Umbridge (1995) (Slytherin) ▪ Albus Dumbledore (1996) (Segundo Legado) (Gryffindor) ▪ Minerva McGonagall (1997 - cargo provisório ) (Primeiro Legado) - (Gryffindor) ▪ Severus Snape (1997) (Slytherin) ▪ Minerva McGonagall (1998)(Segundo Legado) - (Gryffindor) ▪ Filius Flitwick (2000) (Ravenclaw) ▪ Neville Longbottom (2014) (Gryffindor) 'Outras Escolas' Há algumas outras escolas de magia mencionadas em Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo: Beauxbatons, localizada na França; Durmstrang, provavelmente localizada no extremo norte da Europa Oriental. Essas duas escolas assumem papel importante no quarto livro, já que são as duas outras escolas europeias mais famosas e juntas, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang concorrem pela taça do Torneio Tribruxo. No segundo livro da série Justino Finch-Fletchley citou o nome de uma outra escola chamada '''''Eton, uma tradicional escola britânica, existente no mundo real. Duas outras escolas são brevemente citadas no quarto livro, sem que acompanhem outra informação além do nome: O Instituto de Bruxas de Salem, presumivelmente nos Estados Unidos. Outra menção é de uma estudante brasileira, o que implica a possível existência de uma escola no Brasil, mas J.K. Rowling nunca se pronunciou sobre isso. 'Proteção' O Castelo de Hogwarts, bem como toda a propriedade, é protegido por encantamentos. É impossível, por exemplo, aparatar no terreno. (aparatar é o nome que se dá, na série, para desaparecer e reaparecer em outro lugar, um teletransporte por exemplo). No sexto livro, entretanto, uma permissão especial é concedida por Dumbledore para que os alunos pudessem aprender a aparatar no Salão Principal. Outra proteção é talvez menos aparente, mas o Salgueiro Lutador de certa forma guarda uma entrada. No terceiro ano de Harry, Dementadores ficam postados às portas do castelo, sendo dispensados ao fim do ano. Precauções antitrouxas, ou seja, pessoas não-mágicas, também são tomadas: se um trouxa olhar, só o que vai ver é uma velha ruína embolorada com um letreiro na entrada PERIGO, NÃO ENTRE, ARRISCADO. Isso sem contar as proteções naturais, como um relevo montanhoso em volta, um lago e uma floresta perigosa. O terreno de Hogwarts aparentemente é não-mapeável, ou seja, assim como as escolas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, a escola foi enfeitiçada para tornar-se impossível de localizar em mapas, explicação encontrada no quarto livro Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo. Portanto, Hogwarts é um local seguro, juntando-se fatores mágicos e não-mágicos. OBS: ''Também é possível lançar um feitiço antitrouxa em um lugar/propriedade/construção. Se um trouxa for a esse lugar, irá se lembrar de um compromisso urgente e abandonará o lugar. 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus é o lema de Hogwarts. Assim como vários elementos da série, a expressão vem do latim arcaico e significa em português "Nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido". A frase aparece no hino de Hogwarts e é usada pelo diretor Dumbledore. 'Livros' Esses são alguns livros utilizados pelo alunos de Hogwarts. A maioria deles são recomendados pelos professores de cada matéria, como Herbologia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Runas Antigas e etc. Outros são encontrados pelos alunos das quatro casas na biblioteca de Hogwarts. ▪ História da Magia de Batilda Bagshot ▪ Guia de Pragas Domésticas de Gilderoy Lockhart ▪ Como Dominar um Espírito Agourento de Gilderoy Lockhart ▪ Como se Divertir com Vampiros de Gilderoy Lockhart ▪ Férias com Bruxas Malvadas de Gilderoy Lockhart ▪ Viagens com Trasgos de Gilderoy Lockhart ▪ Excursões com Vampiros de Gilderoy Lockhart ▪ Passeios com Lobisomens de Gilderoy Lockhart ▪ Um Ano com o Yeti de Gilderoy Lockhart ▪ Teoria da Magia de Adalberto Waffling ▪ Transfiguração para Iniciantes e Curso Médio de Emerico Switch ▪ Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos de Filida Spore ▪ Bebidas e Poções Mágicas ''de Arsênio Jigger ▪ Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam de Newt Scamander ▪ As Forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Autoproteção de Quintino Trimble ▪ Hogwarts: Uma História (Giovanni Ralissi) ▪ Esclarecendo o Futuro de Cassandra Vablastsky ▪ Pragas e Contrapragas de Vindicto Viridiano ▪ Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1a Série) de Miranda Goshawk ▪ Guia de Transfiguração para Iniciantes de Emerico Switch Mas nas horas vagas alunos estudiosos como Hermione certamente adorariam ler "Hogwarts uma História". Merece também menção o livro *Contos de Beedle, o Bardo de Beedle, o Bardo, espécie de contos infantis para bruxos. O livro foi publicado pela própria J.K. Rowling - com o pseudônimo de Beedle, o Bardo e comentários de Dumbledore. 'Torneios em Hogwarts' ▪ Taça de Quadribol de Hogwarts ▪ Taça das Casas Diferenciamento entre Estudantes A escola dá a posição de Monitores a dois estudantes de cada casa no quinto ano (um menino e uma menina); dois alunos no sétimo ano de incomparável excelência são escolhidos Monitores Chefes. A escola diferencia os estudantes pelas suas casas, nas quais são: Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal A partir do terceiro ano os alunos autorizados pelos responsáveis podem ir para passeios em Hogsmeade. A Seleção A Seleção é uma cerimônia que ocorre quando da chegada dos novos estudantes a Hogwarts, e que visa agrupá-los conforme suas principais características de personalidade e caráter, tornando mais eficiente o processo de aprendizagem do aluno pelos sete anos em que ele permanece na escola. Existem quatro grandes grupos principais de alocação, denominados Casas. Inicialmente, os Quatro Fundadores em pessoa faziam a distribuição. Contudo, como não eram imortais, e se preocupavam em como continuar a selecionar os estudantes depois que não mais existissem, os fundadores desenvolveram um objeto mágico especificamente para tal função: o Chapéu Seletor, o qual acredita-se estar há mais de mil anos selecionando os estudantes de Hogwarts. As casas de Hogwarts funcionam como uma unidade familiar em relação aos alunos que para ela são selecionados. Tal seleção se baseia em características e traços de personalidade marcantes, que se tornam comuns a seus membros. Num total de quatro, cada casa corresponde a um fundador de Hogwart, por estar relacionada com uma qualidade que o fundador mais prezava: assim, a casa de Sonserina ligava-se a Salazar Slytherin, e admitia aqueles que eram astutos, ambiciosos e tinham sede de poder, como Slytherin; a casa de Grifinória reunia os alunos que, tal como seu fundador, Godric Gryffindor, eram corajosos, ousados, nobres e cavalheirescos; a casa de Corvinal abrigava aqueles dotados de intelecto, mente aberta, de grande espírito e saber, como sua fundadora, a bela Rowena Ravenclaw, a das Ravinas; e a casa Lufa-Lufa, relacionada à fundadora Helga Hufflepuff, admitia os alunos leais, justos, pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor. Quando não está em uso, o Chapéu Seletor fica guardado numa prateleira na sala do diretor de Hogwarts. Antes do processo de seleção, o Chapéu Seletor costuma dirigir-se a todos os estudantes de Hogwarts, cantando uma canção que muda a cada ano. Nela, sempre que acha necessário, o Chapéu promove alertas de união, companheirismo e o fim das desavenças. Para ser selecionado para uma Casa, basta ao estudante pôr o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça. Ele tem o poder de examinar o íntimo do estudante, num período de tempo que pode levar de alguns segundos até cerca de dez minutos O Chapéu Seletor também possui a característica de, em momentos de grave perigo, fornecer a qualquer membro da casa de Grifinória que dela necessite, a Espada de Gryffindor, bastando meter a mão dentro dele e retirá-la. Ocorreu em duas ocasiões: quando Harry Potter proclama lealdade a Dumbledore, encurralado pelo basilisco (HP e a Câmara Secreta, capítulo 17); e quando Neville Longbottom, torturado por Voldemort (que enterra o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça e a ele ateia fogo), liberta-se do Feitiço do Corpo Preso, retira a Espada de Griffindor de dentro do chapéu, e decepa a cabeça da cobra Nagini (HP e as Relíquias da Morte, capítulo 35). Fonte: Wikipédia/Ojesed Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Escolas Categoria:Harry Potter